Matcha
Matcha is a HTFF character by La Coco. Info Matcha is a sika deer that sells different types of tea which have impressive powers, such as achieving high levels of relaxation; furthermore, she's got secrets behind all of her makeup... Despite looking young, she is older than she seems; her appearance is a result of a positive side effect of drinking matcha tea daily (alongside the absurd amount of makeup she wears), she has already lived several years of knowledge and experience. When she lived in Japan, she was a traditional geisha who worked within a temple; she would always wear make up and her kimono, at least until they found out that she was a man, thus getting kicked out. Ever since, Matcha decided to change her already delicate career. Taking advantage of her gained knowledge on preparing ceremonial tea, she decided to settle on a place where it wasn't prepared, thus stumbling into Happy Tree Town. When she settled down, she decided to open her tea store in the neighborhood where she prepares her refined, quality teas, of different flavors and types. Many Tree Friends go to her store to buy the teas due to their special "power", such as inducing relaxation, hair and nail growth, rejuvenation, health, etc. People still do not understand how these simple teas have such strange powers per variety; on the other hand, they simply buy them for the benefits without any questions. Her horns are cut due to a demand established by the temple she used to work in, so she instead had a pair of branches with sprouts on them as a "warning" since she never changed her feminine appearance or make up; for this reason, many confused guys mistake her as a woman, until the time comes and they realize who she truly is...don't be fooled by her eyelashes. Due to her green thumb, she is an organic and ecological girl, following strict diets of zero meat, salt and sugar, consuming and sweetening most of her meals with spices that she grows in her own garden near her home; she sometimes also tries to influence others to join her diets, to no success whatsoever. She also became a yoga and gymnastics teacher, normally teaching her disciples in the park; she also promotes Buddhism, so she also teaches them to meditate. She is referred to as the incarnation of matcha tea itself; she prefers darkness, she coats herself with matcha and she is always relaxed. As a bit of a note, anytime she enters a body of water, the matcha from her skin will dissolve with it, thus changing the color of the water. Personality Similarly to the effects of green tea, she is calm, peaceful, always holding a cup of tea to drink. She is feminine with her delicate movements, flowing attitude and through the use of make-up. She is very flexible, both in decisions and physically, given that she can strike impressive poses which other Tree Friends can't; she is a gymnastics teacher, being very agile like her species would imply, despite wearing sandals with socks. She can shows contradictory tastes, for instance liking both the color black and white. Appearance Her fur is grayish matcha green with internal markings (inside the ears and abdomen) of a lighter shade, she has long hair of a darker color that is always fixed with her two "horns" on her head. Her ears a little longer than Mime's and her back is speckled with white dots, just like a sika deer. She is usually seen wearing soft makeup and, despite being a man, she has eyelashes, along with sleepy-like eyes. Normal outfit She uses parts of her old geisha dress, since she only uses the bottom of her dress now as a skirt, alongside the gridle; she cut the long dark sleeves, which she now ties to her arms separately. She wears a black, sleeveless blouse with a drawing of a green leaf on the chest. She also wears stockings and wooden sandals, a pendant on the head of matcha leaves with a spiral design, alongside another one with a clear spiral with two separate leaves on the belly. Geisha Outfit She wears a dark green kimono alongside a different type of makeup (Her face would be entirely white, with eyeliner on her eyelashes and a soft blush). She uses a spiral pendant, larger than usual, and the leaves are shaped like a bow. Relations Pastel: The relationship of both didn't start well, since the pink cat pepper sprayed Matcha's face when she wanted so say hello; their relation is quite tense, since Pastel hates green and Matcha, obviously, is green. Cacao: Matcha usually encourages him to work at her store, since his relaxed attitude would make him a great barista for her store, but Cacao rejects the offers. Flurry: A good friend of her, they have quite a few things in common, including liking tea and tranquility. Deaths Her deaths are usually related to being drowned, cold, hunger or even intoxication. There are also occasions when in her extreme yoga positions, due to bad luck or distraction, she may break her spine. The deaths that she can cause are usually caused by the abusive intake of her teas, because they are heavily concentrated and the effects they give are quite strong, sending those who abuse of it into weird, fatal adventures. Her survival ratio is 37%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Episodes Starring Role Featuring Role Appearances Trivia * Her design is inspired in Matcha Cookie from Cookie Run: OvenBreak. * As mentioned before, Matcha is transexual, referred to with feminine pronouns. * Unlike the other Tree Friends, she has a slimmer figure due to her poor diet. * She has been settled on Tree Town for quite a long time; it was not until matcha tea started trending when she made a name for herself. * She lives in a traditional Japanese house at the bottom of the forest where she is in complete peace. * Her tail is not usually seen due to the clothes she has, but she has a normal deer one. * She is usually the one who makes tea for important people who arrive at an event to the town; she is normally sent in first given her affinity for making tea. * She is currently saving money to open a new store, a tea house cafeteria, where she will serve organic meals. Gallery Matcha alt.png Tea time.png|Along with Flurry and Bloom �� Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Green Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters With Jobs Category:Free to Use Category:Foreign Characters Category:La-cocotua characters